


High, Babe

by NoComment



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputee Peridot (Steven Universe), Drug Use, F/M, Peridot-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Medication, Technically Lapidot but not about the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoComment/pseuds/NoComment
Summary: Peridot has a bad way of coping with the past.





	

Peridot never felt good after a shower. It brought up too many memories. He didn't like thinking about the past; about the accident.

_"Peridot, come home right now," Peridot's mother yelled over the phone, "very important plans need to be made."_

He was thankful Lapis wasn't home. She would've insisted on helping him. All that did was remind him that he couldn't do anything for himself properly.

_"Mom," he whined, "I'm twelve, why are we making such important things so early. I just want to be a kid."_

He hated how the water ran over all parts of his body. The parts that he keeps carefully hidden now exposed to the open air, feeling incomplete.

_"This determines your entire future!" Peridot could hear the frustration in her voice, he smirked slightly. "Just get home and we will discuss this. Love you, bye."_

Peridot sank into the recliner on the balcony as he exhaled, white smoke lingering around his head in the hot humid air. He thought about his shower, his process as opposed to Lapis's.

_The pre-teen looked at his phone, the screen turning red indicating his mom had ended the call. "Love you, too," he sighed and continued his walk home._

His right arm felt heavy without the left to counter-balance it. He scrubed this body hard, his skin turning red from the pressure. He had to make sure he was clean, he had to be clean.

_The way home wasn't necessarily long, but it wasn't short either. He had go from the city to his plush neighborhood about 2 miles away. He was in no hurry to get home so he took the long way through a bit of downtown._

Lapis was kind. She would lift hm up carefully and gently wash him. He barely moved during the experience, feeling humiliated as his girlfriend became his caretaker.

_"Stupid mom, stupid company," Peridot mumbled as he kicked some rubble in a run down building. He liked the solitude of the structure. He could clear his over active mind._

A sudden burst of emotion exploded inside him. He was beginning to fade. Stroking the glass pipe and focusing on how in looked in his hand, starting to forget the reason he was out here in the first place.

_The sudden burst of sound frightened Peridot. He looked around trying to identify the noise. The sound of cracking soon followed and surrounded the boy as he looked up._

He slid 2 tabs underneath his tongue. He had to forget, even if it was only temporary. He continued smoking on his pipe and waited for the drug to kick in. He had to forget.

_A giant crack had formed in the concrete above him. The sound of rumbling becoming more and more deafening. He couldn't move, couldn't think, he just stared at the multitude of cracks expanding above him._

Despite his heart racing, Peridot sat still. His eyes fixed on nothing but not moving as his mind warped, taking him away from reality.

_A piece of ceiling crashing down in front of him snapped him out of his trance. He turned and ran, springting as fast as he could. Like an idiot He tripped over his own feet._

He had no clue how long he had been sitting in that same position but he had to move. His fake limbs felt heavy on his uneven stumps, cementing him in place. Finally, he leaned over and rolled off the chair to spread out on his back on the cold floor.

_Peridot scambled to get up; he almost got his footing when a giant piece of building fell on his legs. It landed on his left thigh and right calf going down beyond his feet._

The stars shines bright above him in the dark night. Colors reflected off of them like lights at a club, surrounding his vision. He closed his eyes and barely registered the sliddding glass door opening. A voice suddenly penetrated his mind, "Peridot?"

_A blood curdling scream ripped out from his throat. He tried to drag himself out from under the rock only to have another section of ceiling land diagonal on his arms, nearly missing the right side of his head._

"Baby, what happened to you?" Lapis's voice was sweet and soothing as it echoed around in Peridot head. He didn't move or speak or do anything to acknowledge her presence. He was still with the stars.

_Peridot couldn't have moved even if he tried. He payed there paralysed as he looked at the rock inches from his face. He turned his head away._

I felt the hand on his chest, feeling the fast beating heart inside. A second hand was added to his hair but had still did nothing. He felt the hand stoke his head before travelling toward his face. A thumb then pressed against his forehead.

_He cranes his neck looking up; the sound of crumbling drawing his eyes to see the second story falling in giant chunks towards his pinned body. He waited for the final impact._

His eyes snapped open to see the blue eyes of his girlfriend looking down at him. The world started coming into focus again but not enough to truly ground him to reality. He reached up and touched Lapis's face, he knew she was real when he couldn't feel her skin in his fingertips.

_He heard taking in the distance when he came to. His lungs burned from the dust inhaled and felt so heavy he couldn't bring himself to cough. His head a spinning and he quickly became disoriented. His head bobbed I not before he again lost consciousness._

"Lapis," Peridot choked out, his vocal cords feeling rusty from lack of use. He sat up and wrapped his armed around her neck to pull her in for a hug. She adjusted to her knees and retuned it knowing he desired her closeness.

_"Holy shit, is that blood?" a voice said above him. "Guys, this place was completely empty, right?" "Oh god, is that a back back?" "Help me try to lift this up! Now!"_

"Peridot," Lapis whispered in his ear. She moved to stand up, taking his hands in her's. She helped him up and they embraced once more in the summer night.

"It's okay, Peridot, you're here with me. Feel me, Peridot. You're safe, you're free, you can move. Please, Peridot. Come back to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support the use of illegal drug use per say but I'm not gonna tell you to stop if that's your thing. Just be responsible. Have a designated driver, trip sitter, all that good stuff.


End file.
